Snow Cloaked in Roses
by anya.fennec
Summary: [Lesbian & Action] Weiss tries to keep her feelings for Ruby under control, but Yang and Blake have other plans. The team must learn to deal with their new relationship dynamics, and continue to rely on each other as events take a turn for the worse.
1. Trips Into Bliss, Kiss from my Lips

The tip of her pencil snapped against the desk and launched itself into the air, hitting her neighbor square in the forehead.

"Ow! That's the third time this week!" Pyrrha rubbed her forehead and glared at her.

"Huh?" Weiss shook herself out of her thoughts. "My apologies, Miss Pyrrha." She took out her pencil sharpener and straightened her back.

Pyrrha snorted. "Acting all composed now won't help you get away with it." She leaned in with a sly smile. "So? What's been on the mind of the fancy heiress all this time?"

A tint of red appeared on Weiss' snowy cheeks. She picked up the broken piece of led and propped it in her fingers, summoning a small magic glyph behind it. The piece shot across the rows of seats and hit the back of Jaune's head. The blonde doofus yelped and leapt from his chair, earning the retort of the history teacher.

Pyrrha raised her eyebrows. "You're not saying that you have a crush on Jaune, are you?" A tint of jealousy bit the edge of her voice.

Weiss shot her a cold look, her eyelids forming slit-like openings. "Pray tell, why the bloody hell would I want anything to do with that dumb, good-for-nothing incompetent slob?"

"He's not that bad. If that's not it, then why did you..." They both glanced over in Jaune's direction, where Ruby was rubbing the back of his head. "Oh. Wait." Pyrrha turned to look at Weiss. "Ohhhhhh."

Weiss turned a deep shade of red. "What is it?"

"I never knew that you're-"

"Shhh!" Her finger snapped up in front of her lips.

"Okay okay." Pyrrha smirked. "Is that why you had the hots for me when we met before our training?"

"I-I didn't have the hots for you." Weiss' eyesight was pointed up at an angle, and her mouth curved into a lopsided smile. She shook her head. "Anyways I don't like how he's up there with her and getting all... close and stuff."

The redhead laughed. "Here's an idea. How about we become allies?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Allies?"

"Nothing much, I mean, I like Jaune and you like Ruby. If one of us gets closer to our crush, it'll free up the other. Know what I mean?"

"A mutually beneficial partnership." Weiss tickled her chin. "I suppose I can accept. What do you want from me for my part of the treaty?"

Pyrrha laughed again. "I was joking. I just meant that you have my blessing to go after Ruby." She winked.

Weiss blushed again and sped out of the room as the class ended, going as fast as she could without breaking her graceful stride.

Out in the hallway, she leaned an arm against the wall and rested her forehead on it. She could feel the blood in her cheeks and her heart thumping in her chest. Curses, she thought. She's becoming too attached to Ruby lately. Even the mere thought of her...

"Weiss!"

Great, now she's hallucinating Ruby's voice.

"Weiss?" A hand grabbed Weiss' shoulder.

"Ah!" Weiss shrieked and fell out of her reverie. She turned to see Ruby's innocent eyes staring at her. Her heart leapt again at the sight.

"What's wrong? Aren't we supposed to grab lunch together?" Her brows scrunched together with concern.

"It's nothing. I'm just... feeling a little lightheaded, that's all." She rubbed her head and flicked her wrist. "Nothing someone of my status can't deal with."

"Okay? Let's go find Blake and Yang, I lost them somewhere." Ruby dashed through the crowd.

"Wait for me!" Weiss ran after her and finally caught up when she rounded the corner.

And right next to Ruby was Jaune.

Urgh.

Weiss marched up to Ruby. "Come on, let's go. We don't need to deal with him."

Jaune blocked the way. "What's wrong, princess? Did my charm get a little too strong for you?"

Weiss glared at him. "What charm are you talking about, you incompetent twat?"

Jaune's jaw dropped. "Incompetent? I'm a team leader, that means I can protect Ruby on the battlefield."

"Hey! I don't need any protecting!" Ruby waved her arms and jumped between the two.

Weiss lightly pushed Ruby out of the way. "I'm actually a part of Team RWBY, and with my skills I am way more adept than you are to be her partner." She paused. "On the battlefield."

"How about we duke it out here then? Care for a little bit of, sparring?" Jaune's cheeky grin ate at her insides, the same feeling as when Blake bought them all food from some unsanitary street vendor on the wrong side of town.

"Fine." She whipped out her rapier and adopted a fencing stance.

"Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea." Ruby's voice rose half an octave.

"On the count of three?" asked Jaune. He pulled out his sword and shield.

"Sure." said Weiss.

"One. Two. Three-"

In an instant, Weiss lunged and her blade smacked against Jaune's hand. Jaune dropped his sword from surprise. He raised his shield but it was too late. The tip of Weiss' rapier rested below his chin, a hair away from his neck.

Her eyes mocked him. "Peasant." She muttered. She left without another word.

Ruby sped up to walk after Weiss. "Um, Weiss? Why did you go that far?"

"Hmm?" Weiss opened one eye. "I don't think a peasant like that should be keeping you company, that's all. On the battlefield." They reached the hallway in front of the cafeteria.

"Is it my fault?" Ruby held

her hands to her chest. Her shoulders were huddled inwards, and she looked cute to Weiss' eyes. Way too cute.

Weiss could feel her heart speed up again. Great, after she just managed to calm it down. "It's not your fault." She reached an arm around Ruby's back and rubbed her shoulder. Ruby's tiny body felt good in her arm, a comfortable fit. The warmth of their bodies pressed against each other relaxed her mind. She smiled.

"Um, Weiss? Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Ruby blushed and poked her index fingers against each other. "You never wrapped an arm around me like this before."

Weiss' eyes shot open. Curses, she lost herself in the moment. She jerked away from Ruby and strutted to the cafeteria entrance. "You were just looking down, that's all."

"Weiss-"

"It was nothing!" She crossed her arms. "Now let's hurry up and eat, you're wasting time!" She whipped her hair around and disappeared into the cafeteria.

* * *

Weiss returned to their room late that night after studying in the library. She found the lamp beside Ruby's hanging bed lit as usual, and walked towards it.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered, cradling a mug of coffee in her hands. With cream and five sugars.

Ruby lay asleep with her face stuck in the middle of a textbook, her drool creating a new river in a historical map of Remnant. Her mouth was curved in a lopsided smile.

Weiss ground her teeth. "Urgh! After I went through the trouble of personally making you coffee!" She slammed the mug on the desk, almost giving herself a burn. She crossed her arms and leaned against the bed hovering above her own. The frown disappeared from her face the more she watched Ruby's face. She did look pretty cute while sleeping. She looked cute all the time.

Weiss slapped a hand to her face and blushed. She felt even more embarrassed from blushing, and blushed harder. The hand slipped from her face and slowly made its way to Ruby. She softly brushed her hand through Ruby's black-red hair. Weiss lay her head on the bed next to Ruby's, as she cupped Ruby's cheeks.

She stared. Those eyelashes. That cute little nose. Those fresh lips.

She jerked back from the bed and slapped herself on both cheeks. Her heart thumped. She felt pressure in her chest, before she realized that she was unconsciously holding her breath in and exhaled.

Weiss ran from the room. She had to stop thinking of Ruby. It's not like it's ever going to happen. She almost toppled over an old suit of armor in the hallway, but ignored it until she reached the balcony.

The dark night sky greeted her with its cold embrace. She leaned on the railing and looked at the distant, flickering lights in the city. She puffed up her chest and sang, letting the slow tune calm her thoughts. The railing vibrated as it resonated with her voice.

"Will I always remain the loneliest of all?" Weiss muttered as she finished her song.

"So I heard you have the hots for my sister." A voice appeared beside her.

"What?!" Weiss jerked around and came face-to-face with Yang. A cheeky smile was spread across Yang's face. Weiss felt a rock drop in her stomach. She turned away and scowled. "Dammit Pyrrha!"

"Don't blame Pyrrha, we can all see it plastered all over your face." Yang laughed. Her puff of golden hair bounced up and down. She leaned on the railing and held up a finger. "Besides, you think you can live next to the best covert intelligence operative in the academy and not have such an obvious thing known?"

"What intelligence operative?"

"That would be me." The voice came from behind her this time.

"What the-" Weiss whirled around to see Blake hanging upside down from her black ribbon. Her cat ears hidden beneath her bow wiggled back and forth. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing important." Blake flipped over and landed on her feet without a sound.

"Great, so you both know." Weiss held a fist to her own forehead. "You two better not tell any-" She sniffed. "Blake did you bring street food again?"

Blake tilt her head and held up a clear plastic bag.

"Did you forget what happened to us the last time we ate that?!"

Yang placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Honey, you're the only one around here whose stomach is as pure as snow."

Weiss gave her a dirty look.

"Anyways, I just wanted to give you my blessing, if you fell in love with my sister." Yang shrugged and held her hands up.

"So..." Weiss shuffled her feet around. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Eh." Yang cocked her chin. "I've seen weirder." She wrapped her arm around Weiss' shoulder and put her weight on her. "And you'll be my little sister too!"

"Hey!" Weiss shook her off.

"I also bring some news regarding Jaune." said Blake.

"What?"

"I overheard some... things." Blake wiggled her ears around, taunting Weiss' patience. She continued as Weiss furrowed her brow. "He told Pyrrha that he got into this academy by faking his transcript."

"WHAT?!" Weiss flung her arms out. "That... that... imbecile!"

"Yeah, explains how useless he is." said Yang. "Apparently Pyrrha's been giving him lessons to cover up for the fact." She shrugged. "Better that my sister end up with you than with him."

"How could she help him?! This is so unfair! He cheated to get in, and he took the spot of someone else who could've came here with their own skill!" Weiss' ears turned red as she fumed. "He's a danger to us all! We can't expect to rely on him to watch our backs in a fight! What if his team is sent to back us up?!"

"Well, if you want him gone." Blake sat on top of the roof overlooking the balcony, playing with her fingers. Weiss had no idea when she moved from her spot.

"What are you suggesting?"

"A tip to Goodwitch."

Yang placed her hands on her hips and kicked one foot around. "I dunno, I think it's kind of mean. We should all get second chances, right? Weren't you in a cult?"

Blake glared at Yang.

Yang remained oblivious and scratched her chin. "Although, I wouldn't want to rely on him in combat." She turned to Weiss. "What do you think?"

Thoughts raced through Weiss' head. Getting him out would take him away from Ruby. No, this can't just be about that. This is about what is right, and Jaune is wrong. Very wrong. How could he cheat like that? He never repented for his actions. Blake proved that she could be trusted, but Jaune never did.

Weiss' eyes narrowed as she scowled. "Get. Him. Out of here!"

Yang whistled. "Well we could deal with stuff later, it's getting late. Let's go back to bed!" She shuffled and pushed Weiss back to their room, a sly grin on her face the whole time. They just reached their door when they heard a crash from within.

"Ruby?!" Weiss thrust the door open. The ropes holding Ruby's bed up had broke, and Ruby's bed crashed into hers. Both looked unusable. Ruby lay on the floor, rubbing her cute butt and yelping.

"Ow!" Ruby noticed the newcomers and scampered to her feet. "I'm sorry Weiss! I don't know how, the bed, it just crashed and I'm sorry that I ruined your bed and I hope you won't be mad please forgive me!"

"This is why I told you not to hang up your bed like that!" Weiss yelled at her.

Ruby cringed and whimpered.

"It's too late to get it fixed right now. Let's share beds tonight!" Yang pumped a fist into the air.

Weiss whirled around and glared at her. "So this was your-"

"Woooo!" Yang grabbed Blake and dived into one of the remaining beds.

Weiss sighed and turned to Ruby. "I guess we're together then. I'll get changed."

Ruby waved her hands around in front of her. "Weiss I'm really sorry I can sleep on the floor or something I-"

"Just get in bed." Weiss climbed in after Ruby and sat on the bed. She pulled out her hair ornament, letting her sleek white hair flow down her back.

"Your hair is beautiful." said Ruby.

"Of course it is."

"Can I touch it?"

Weiss nodded. She sat straight as she felt Ruby's fingers flow through her hair. After a while the fingers left, and she leaned back onto the pillow. Ruby snuggled in towards her, nestling her head against Weiss' shoulder. "Do you have to be this clingy?" asked Weiss.

"I can't?" Ruby's disappointed eyes looked like a puppies'.

Weiss blushed and turned away. "I didn't say that." She reached an arm around and pat Ruby's head.

Ruby laughed. "This is pretty fun. Goodnight, Weiss." Her eyes closed.

"Goodnight." She let out a sigh. "Trips into bliss, with a kiss from my lips..."

Ruby shot up on the bed. "Your lips can bring bliss?"

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"I was about to."

Weiss had to turn away again. "It doesn't mean anything."

"We could try."

Weiss leaned her face towards Ruby's. "You'd kiss me?"

"Why not? I mean I never kissed anyone before, but it doesn't matter, right?"

"You realize that at our age kisses have meanings connected to them? Tch, right, you got in here young-"

Ruby grabbed Weiss' face and pulled her in. Their noses collided.

"Ow! What are you-"

Ruby's second attempt went better and their lips connected. Weiss felt her heart pound in her chest, and there was an odd ringing in her ear. Ruby's lips felt soft and smooth.

They separated after what seemed like an eternity, both sporting bright red hues on their cheeks.

"So, um..." Weiss couldn't figure out what to say.

"Thanks for the bliss, hope you have sweet dreams, goodnight!" Ruby stammered and pulled the blanket over her head.

Weiss was left stunned and shaking.

* * *

Light streamed in through the windows the next morning, dancing across Weiss' eyelids. She sat up and stretched. She had the weirdest dream last night, that she and Ruby ended up sleeping together.

Something warm bumped into her side.

She turned to see Ruby curled up beside her, sleeping, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed.

Oh.

Right.

A smile crept onto Weiss' face as she remembered the events of last night. She'll have to kill Yang later either way though. She didn't know what last night meant. She didn't know whether anything would change. Still, she leaned down towards, Ruby, inching in for another kiss.

"Ahem."

Weiss shot straight up and turned around. The door was open, with Blake, Yang, and the members of Team JNPR standing around. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"We were, um, just wondering if you guys would want to run to class with us." Jaune scratched his dumb bed hair as he talked.

Nora jumped and clapped her hands. "Were you about to kiss her?! Do it! Do it!"

Weiss' fists shook. She jumped onto the floor, kicking her rapier up into the air and snatching it. "You guys..." She spun the revolver around and cocked the hammer.

"Wait Weiss, we can talk about this, don't kill us!"

Weiss drew a circle in the air with the tip of her rapier. A blizzard blew behind her eyes, her cold gaze chilling the spines of the other students. "Seven Glacial Shots!"

She swung the rapier and a stream of glowing snowflake missiles dashed across the room, exploding upon impact.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, this is my first time here and first time writing fanfiction. A friend came up with an idea to do a week-long challenge, so now I'm trying to get a bigger group together to post weekly stuff. Due to the time constraints I may not be able to put as much effort into these as my original things but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! If you liked it, please leave a comment/tweet anya_fennec and spread it to your social networks. I'll try to keep adding new chapters if there's a lot of enthusiasm and encouragement for it =)**


	2. Implying

The onlookers dodged into the hallway as Weiss' Glacial Shots flew at them, smashing into the walls and door. Icicles grew out of the impact points and spread. Weiss panted, shoulders hunched over, as she watched an ice barrier form across the doorway.

"What's going on?" Ruby sat up on the bed.

"Ah!" Weiss spun around and accidentally set the old broken beds on fire. She spun her revolver, selected the wrong dust cartridge, and spun it again. Eventually she managed to put the fire out with her magic.

Ruby frowned. "Why are you so agitated?"

"Had some unwelcome visitors drop by." Weiss flicked her snowy hair over her shoulder.

Ruby slid off and landed on the floor with a little tap. She held her hands behind her back and skipped over to Weiss. Leaning forward, she gave Weiss a little peck on the lips.

Weiss stared blankly at her.

"You wanted to do it earlier, didn't you?" Ruby smiled and tilted her head.

Weiss blushed and looked away.

"Weiss?"

"What does this make us?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? I don't think I understand the question."

Weiss sighed and turned to Ruby. "We need to talk. Preferably in private."

"Okay. Umm, wanna go to town then?" They both stared at the sealed doorway. "After the ice melts I mean. Or we can jump out the window."

* * *

Ruby whistled as she skipped down the street, her red cloak billowing in the wind. "Who would've thought, the great heir of the Schnee company skipping school."

"Hey! We have important things to discuss!" Weiss shouted from behind. "And can you slow down for once?" They walked past a donation box for a famine in a neighboring country.

"Important things as in kissing?" Ruby twisted on her toes and leaned towards Weiss.

"Whatever." Weiss crossed her arms. "Do you think anyone's following us?"

"Not that I can see." Ruby pointed to a teahouse. "Wanna talk in there?"

Weiss looked at the sign. "Crescent Teahouse. Sounds fancy. Let's go in."

A tiny bell above the door chimed when they walked in. "Welcome!" said the owner, a short woman with light brown hair and a dark blue apron wrapped around her. A light blue crescent was weaved into the apron. "What would you lovely girls like today?" she asked as she brought some menus to their seat.

"Darjeeling, please." said Weiss.

"I'll, um, have whatever isn't too bitter." said Ruby.

The woman smiled. Weiss felt an odd calming effect come over her, as if she were in a warm home. "Very well. Please wait calmly." She walked away with grace, her footsteps barely making any sound.

Ruby shifted in her seat. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us." said Weiss. "What did last night mean? What about this morning?"

"You wanted a kiss, so I -"

"Don't act dumb with me!" Weiss snapped. Ruby jerked back in her seat and raised her arms to her face. "You should know by now that kisses aren't something friends normally do with each other. At least not on the lips. So what are we?" Weiss supported her elbow on the table and twirled her hand around. "Are we just friends, and do we go on like none of this ever happened? Are we dating? Lovers? How do you feel about me?"

Ruby's chin smacked against the glass table. "I don't know, Weiss." Her tiny little finger scratched her ear. "I like you, and it feels different from with Yang and Blake. But I mean... you always hear stories of the prince and the princess, you know?" She sat up and held her hair behind her head. "Maybe I can be the prince!"

Weiss swatted her head.

"Ow!"

"I don't want you to be the prince! I don't want either of us to be the prince. I want both of us to be as we are."

Ruby's shoulders fell. "Isn't that... do people like that even exist?"

The owner returned carrying a tray. "Oh, they do." She gently placed two sets of teacups, saucers and teapots. "Darjeeling for you, and I made a lighter mixture of sencha green tea for you." She held the tray flat against her legs when she finished. "As for your pairs of princesses. There's my wife and I, for instance." She winked at Weiss and walked away.

Weiss scrambled out of her seat. "Um, Mrs..."

The owner turned around. "You can call me Aoi, dear. Aoi Houjou."

Weiss held a hand to her chest and bowed her head. "Weiss Schnee. Um... is it okay if I ask you some things?"

"Of course."

"Well." Weiss scratched the back of her head and shifted her weight between each foot. "My parents kept telling me that it's a phase I'll get over."

Aoi chuckled. "Honey, I'm in my thirties now. If it's a phase, it's an awfully long one." She tilted her head. "You seem like there's something else on your mind."

"I..." Weiss looked away. "I don't know what to do. I'm a heiress, I'm supposed to be perfect."

"Nobody's perfect." Aoi lay a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "We just have to do what we must. Don't let anyone tell you how to live your life."

"But what if-"

"We all make mistakes at some point, and then we move on. You'll regret it if you always hold yourself back." Aoi winked again. "Why else did you bring your friend here?" She walked away to give them privacy.

Weiss turned to see Ruby blushing in her seat, her trembling lips sipping her tea. She stood beside her. "We've known each other for a long time already, right?"

"Huh?" Ruby jumped in her seat. "Er, yeah, with the team building in the forest and the training and classes and that time we thought Blake wore a bow when it was a pair of cute little ears and-"

"You don't have to list it all out like that!" Weiss snapped. Ruby jumped again. "Sorry." She kneeled down on her knee and held Ruby's hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Ruby Rose, will you be my girlfriend?"

Silence fell between them. The blood in Ruby's body all rushed to her head, her face turning the same color as her name. She jumped out of the chair and staggered backwards. "Why did you have to make it seem like we're getting married?!"

Weiss scampered to her feet. "What else was I supposed to do?!"

"Ask normally!"

"I don't know what normal is, I never did this before!" Her arms swung behind her.

"Just ask if I'll be your girlfriend without the whole kneeling thing!"

"Fine, will you be my girlfriend you insufferable little twit?!"

"Fine!"

They both froze in place. Their eyes widened as they realized what they just said.

A laugh came from the corner, and they blushed as they realized that Aoi was still in the room.

"You kids are so adorable." Aoi smiled and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"I'm terribly sorry for causing a ruckus in your store." Weiss bowed.

"It's okay, it's okay." Aoi waved her hand.

Ruby stepped closer to Weiss. "Um, Weiss, so we're-"

A loud explosion sounded through the city. The walls shook from the shockwave.

"What on earth?" Weiss dashed out of the store, the others following behind.

In the distance, a dark cloud rose above a dust store. Howls resounded through the alleys as a horde of monsters appeared.

"We need to catch those dust thieves!" said Weiss.

"But what about..." Ruby held her scythe in her hands and turned to Aoi.

Aoi didn't lose her gentle smile. "You girls are training to be huntresses right? Go ahead and catch them."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. My family will protect me." She waved a hand. "Go and do what you must."

Weiss and Ruby nodded, then dashed to the scene.

A large crow-shaped monster flew above the city and circled down. It spotted Aoi and plunged towards her. Its talons and beak reached out-

A tungsten-titanium bullet from an electromagnetic railgun tore through the crow, blasting a hole through its path and obliterating the rest with its shockwave. The corpse fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Thank you, Flan."

* * *

Weiss and Ruby landed on the roof of a nearby building. A firefight broke out below. The police hid behind their barricade of cars, their flimsy pistols outgunned by the White Fang troopers armed with rifles.

"We need to help them!" Ruby leapt forward - and was jerked back as her cape refused to budge. She turned around to see Weiss grabbing a fistful of the red fabric. "What are you doing?"

"What happened to working as a team?" Weiss glared at her.

Ruby's eyes flicked around. "Um, sorry?"

Weiss sighed. She leaned over the edge. The store was located at a junction, with three roads leading away from it. Each one had a team of White Fang troopers keeping the police at bay while the others loaded dust onto a tilt-rotor aircraft parked on the roof of the dust store. "How fast can you take out one of those teams?"

"They won't be a problem."

"You'll have bullets coming at you from behind."

"...Oh."

Weiss shook her head and pointed. "I'll handle the ones below here, and you should get the ones in the middle. I'll put up some shield glyphs to buy you some time, head straight for the third group after that."

"Hey! Aren't I supposed to be the group leader?"

Weiss shot her an evil eye. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Ruby pouted. "Fine we'll do it your way."

"Ready? Go." Weiss leapt onto a glyph and boosted herself down towards the middle of the group. She stabbed her rapier into the ground and pulled the trigger. The White Fang squad turned around to face her - and found themselves covered in ice, their limbs and weapons frozen in place. One of them managed to dodge out of the blast area and rolled to the sidewalk. Weiss streaked after him, lunging and stabbing her rapier into the arm holding the rifle.

Weiss pointed her right arm towards the third group that had finally noticed the commotion. They opened fire in Ruby's direction, where the little red girl had smashed up their allies. Weiss aimed her blade along her arm and fired a glyph, streaking over and expanding to stop the bullets in their tracks.

The rifle team froze, unsure of what to do - the glyph cracked and Ruby dashed through the opening, cleaving them off of their feet with one swing of her scythe. She side stepped a swing from a sword and bashed the attacker with the blunt end of her weapon. Another soldier recovered her footing and picked up her weapon, only to be met with Ruby's high caliber bullets. The police rushed in when they had their chance and pinned the outlaws to the ground.

Weiss drew a glyph in the air with her rapier then pointed it behind her. She watched the tilt-rotor on the roof pull a crate of dust up into its cargo bay. "Oh no you don't." she muttered. Weiss swung her rapier forward, summoning a stream of glacial shots. The blue projectiles streaked away from her, criss-crossing in the air and winding their way towards their target in an elaborate pattern. Their intricate trajectories made them nigh impossible to intercept.

A dome of fire blossomed around the tilt-rotor, enveloping it and destroying all of Weiss' shots.

Weiss' eyes shot open. "What the-"

A red streak shot down. Weiss raised her blade to protect herself and clashed with a dark-haired woman. Her fiery eyes and dress were an ominous omen against Weiss' snowy features.

"Oh?" The woman spoke in a sultry voice. "We got ourselves a Schnee here. Bourgeoisie pricks."

Weiss bashed her blade forward and the woman flipped back, landing gracefully on her glass heels. "What are you talking about?!"

The woman snickered. "Your company's obsession with profits made it a lot easier to collect dust than in my wildest dreams."

"We'll never give them to you!"

"Of course not. We steal them." Her eyes flared. "And I won't let you interfere." A ball of fire gathered in her hand and stretched into a whip. In an instant it struck Weiss and knocked her back into a building.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed and swung her scythe behind her. She switched the rifle to dust propulsion mode and fired, launching herself into the air and-

"Not so fast, Red!" Torchwick dropped from the aircraft. His cane swung around and knocked Ruby to the ground.

Ruby rolled on her shoulder and jumped to her feet. "Torchwick?!"

"You always seem to stick your little nose everywhere." Torchwick rubbed his nose. "Why don't you go home to your mommy?" The cap on the end of his cane opened. Explosive rounds blasted out of it and cratered the road around Ruby.

Ruby gnashed her teeth together and leapt at him with her scythe. "Don't you talk about my mother!" She swung her weapon with her arms; the blade circled around her in blinding patterns. The sharp edge attacked Torchwick form all directions and forced him to adopt a defensive stance.

"Whoah!" He leapt back and fired on the floor, using the explosion to buy him time to retreat. He launched a series of blasts from out of melee range.

Ruby somersaulted backwards, letting the first of the shots crash into the ground. The scythe folded into its compact form and she destroyed Torchwick's rounds in mid-air.

On the other side of the battle Weiss fended off the fire whip with her sword, using her glyphs to dash around in the air. She flipped onto the roof and slashed her rapier, sending another stream of glacial shots.

The woman's whip melted the ice before they could close in. "Fool, you never learn, do you-"

A stream of water quenched the fire and blasted her backwards into the ground.

Weiss smirked, spinning the revolver in her rapier to alternate the dust canisters. "At least I'm not a one-trick pony." She streaked to the ground with her blade. The woman rolled out of the way and the rapier sank into the road, but the ground shifted and attacked her in spikes. A newly formed stalagmite rushed up and nicked her cheek, forming a thin bloody line.

The woman glared at Weiss. "Know your place, little one."

Weiss glared back as she rose to her feet, rapier at the ready. "You're the one below me, peasant."

Laughter poured out of the woman's mouth. "You think peasant is an insult? That just betrays your ignorance." She bashed her hands together and created a fireball in each. Flames rose around her as she stepped forward, her eyes causing Weiss to subconsciously step back. "You perfect little girl in your perfect little world. Every one around you catering to your every whim."

Weiss felt poison dripping in her voice. Her palm started to sweat and she almost lost her grip on her rapier.

"You've never gone a day without food, have you? I bet you never even had a meal where there wasn't enough food to satisfy your tastes." She swung an arm and a fireball blasted Weiss, breaking her shield glyph and knocking her in the air.

Weiss whimpered as she landed on her back.

The glass heels clicked against the ground as they approached. "My country people lie waiting for death as they starve, and you Schnees use them as the cheapest labor you can find." The flames surrounding the woman grew stronger. "Let me educate you, my dear princess. Revenge is very sweet indeed-"

Something exploded in front of Weiss and she covered her eyes. The woman was knocked back by the blast.

"Hola!" Yang yelled in the middle of ground zero. Her golden hair flew around her bathed in flames as she deployed her gun knuckles to their combat mode. "Let's fight fire with fire!"

"Cinder!" Torchwick yelled and ran to her from where he was fighting Ruby, when a black shadow flew in front of him.

"You!" Blake snarled. She alternated blows with Ruby, pinning Torchwick down.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked as she pulled Weiss to her feet.

"Yeah. Took you guys long enough to get here."

"Well we didn't skip school to go on a date." Yang grinned.

Weiss glared at her.

Cinder grabbed Torchwick by the collar and pulled him, summoning a defensive wall of flame as they retreated. They escaped to the roof and boarded the tilt-rotor.

The members of Team RWBY fired as many projectiles as they could, but Cinder's firewall managed to cloak the entire aircraft from harm. They watched hopelessly as their targets evaded them once again.

Ruby turned to look at the White Fang members, apprehended by the police and being taken away in handcuffs. "They didn't even try to save them."

"Of course not." Blake sheathed her sword behind her back. "They're just using them. They have no respect for Faunus."

Weiss held her head and sunk to the ground.

"This one looks out of it." said Yang. "What's the matter?"

"It's just..." Weiss shook her head. "That woman, Cinder, she mentioned stuff about the Schnee Dust Company. About greed and labor."

Blake snorted. "Your company is notorious for treating Faunus workers unfairly. Why did you think the White Fang has such a grudge against it?"

Weiss jumped to her feet. "I! I..." She looked away.

Ruby sighed. "You guys, it's been a long day. Don't push her too much." She slid to Weiss' side and slipped an arm around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Weiss' voice shook.

"You can lean on my shoulder any time, girlfriend."

Yang burst into flames. "Wait WHAT?! Weiss you're dating my sister?!"

Weiss turned in shock. "You were the one who kept pushing us together!"

"Yeah but I didn't think it would ever happen! Well, you better take good care of her, or else." Yang placed her hands on her hips. "And you better not do anything to her before she's old enough."

Blake snorted.

"What, Blake?"

Blake shot a sly look at Yang. "You say not do anything, yet you-"

Yang covered up Blake's mouth. Ruby and Weiss eyed her as she started to sweat. "It's uh, it's nothing guys. OW!" She yanked her hand back as Blake bit on it.

"Yum." Blake licked her lips.

Ruby stepped backwards. "I don't think I want to know what's going on anymore."

"You all better tell me exactly what's going on." said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see Glynda Goodwitch, riding crop at the ready. A chill ran down their spines.

"Skipping class, I expected better of you, Ms. Schnee. And rampaging together in the city while you're still trainees?" Glynda slapped the riding crop in her hand as she walked towards them.

"Oh Glynda, I would appreciate it if you didn't punish my dear customers." Aoi appeared behind her, a shopping bag in one hand. "It would be bad for business after all."

Glynda jumped and turned around. Her eyes widened and she froze in place, unable to move.

"A riding crop?" Aoi took the riding crop from Glynda's hands. She twirled it around, and lightly scratched the Glynda's chin with the tip. "That's odd, given your unique... preferences..."

Glynda's body started to shook uncontrollably.

Aoi smiled. "Please let them go, they're nice kids." She placed the riding crop back in Glynda's hands and walked away, humming as she lightly swung her shopping bag back and forth.

Yang whistled. "Oh my."

* * *

**Author's Note: I guess I can't update this weekly, with my other various projects going on (and the occasional dose of depression). I'll try to keep updates fast though! I originally intended this fanfic to be just lighthearted yuri, but I can't stop myself. If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment and/or share it! You can also feel free to talk to me on twitter anya_fennec =) **

**Since I like to leave marks that are clearly Anya on things that I write like how a dog pees on telephone poles (my professors probably hate my essays), I added characters from my novel as cameos. Let me know if you're interested in reading about a teahouse full of lesbians and how a cynical mech test pilot meets a whimsical transgender girl!**


End file.
